Independently, and not as an agent of the Government, the contractor will exert its best efforts to synthesize prostaglandin synthetase inhibitors with potential antifertility activity. Specifically, the contractor shall: Synthesize the compounds in schemes I, II, and III (pages 8-12 of the contractor's proposal); and Provide these compounds in 300 milligram quantities along with criteria of purity to the Project Officer.